


Fingers Crossed

by mathelode (engmaresh)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Shore Leave, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/pseuds/mathelode
Summary: Shore leave was going to be good. Fingers crossed.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Fingers Crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chanter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanter/gifts).



She’d dressed up a little for shore leave, mostly for the excuse to wear something sleeveless again for the first time in months. The suns were bright on this planet and it was nice to feel their warmth on her skin again. She turned her face to the sky and basked a little.

“I’ve missed it too.”

Christine turned. Geoffrey also had his face tilted to the sun -- he wore a wide smile that made his eyes crinkle in the corners.

“I plan to look for a nice bar with an outdoor terrace,” she told him. “Maybe a pool.” They hadn’t talked about their shore leave plans much beyond not involving Leonard in any of them. The Captain tended to follow, and trouble followed the Captain.

“I’ll be scouring the markets for a bit,” Geoffrey said. “Kizza has her birthday soon.”

Kizza, Christine knew, was his niece. She was twelve now, and wanted to be a doctor too. 

“Join me when you’re done,” she said, nudging him gently. “I’ll find a good bar. Interesting drinks. Cute guys.”

That made him laugh. “Oh, alright. Send me your coordinates.” 

Shore leave was going to be good. Fingers crossed.

*

When she got the call two hours later, it was  _ not _ Leonard. Or the captain. Or First Officer Spock. 

“Um…” said Geoffrey on the other side of the line. “You free?”

Christine groaned. “Are you hurt?” she asked. “Pregnant? Stuck in an arena forced to fight for your life? Married to an alien princess?”

He laughed, so he had to be alright. “None of that. I scored some tickets for some local entertainment. Interested?”

She was, until she remembered… “It’s not involving any of  _ them _ ?”

It turned out the captain was fighting to not marry a local princess. 

“Just come to the bar, Geoff.”


End file.
